


Girls Like Me

by Mutant_Enemy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Enemy/pseuds/Mutant_Enemy
Summary: Being a people-pleaser was Betty's whole being. Since she was little, she had cared more for the feelings, wants and needs of the people around her. It was time she learned how to please Cheryl Blossom.Though, as it turns out, pleasing Cheryl Blossom is something she excelled at.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Girls Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hi, prompt sent to me over on tumblr:  
> "Cheryl keeps taunting Betty, one day when Betty is late and she is in news room, Cheryl comes and taunts Betty again. Betty suddenly kisses Cheryl and Cheryl responds eagerly. Then you know the clothes on sex like putting hands in eachother's skirts. They got separated when they heard footsteps and rearrange themselves. It's Veronica, she sees Betty and Cheryl together and asks Betty is everything ok, Cheryl says everything is perfect and leaves with a wink at Betty.
> 
> Betty then knows this isn't last time they are going to have sex again.."
> 
> If you'd like to send me prompts, I'm open for different fandoms.  
> Have fun reading,  
> M.E.

** Girls Like Me **

Girls like _me,_ are meant to say please and thank you. Wear modest sundresses and cardigans in the summer, or a cute conservative sweater, and not-so tight pants during the winter. We’re supposed to get high grades, and help old people cross the street. Indoctrinated to listen to each word that their parents say and follow accordingly.

Girls _like_ me. It’s because I’m not threatening. I nod and listen to all their problems. Offer encouraging words on shopping trips and sleepovers. Girls know that good-old Betty Cooper isn’t one for gossip. Girls like her, because there was no chance in hell the boy they like would spare her a second glance. She’s the designated driver, she’s the one that would let you copy homework a minute before class, the girl that would write you a lovely birthday card, bring pie to the bake sale, and help you practice the latest Vixen’s choreography. She could disappear in the background when needed, or stand by their side. Girls liked her.

That was a lie, because not all girls liked her. Namely, Cheryl Blossom. The heiress has been throwing insults at me all day – making fun of her clothes, posture, her friendship with Veronica. It was worse than usual.

It all came to a head during practice where she was called sloppy by the red-headed dictator of Riverdale. “Cooper, if you’re going to half-ass the routine the least you could do is drop a few pounds so you would be less noticeable”. I could feel the indents my nails had carved into my palm deepen. I can’t tell if my hands were wet from sweat or blood at this point, and I had steadily ignored Veronica’s concerned looks. “From the top girls!” Cheryl called.

They had trained for another 40 minutes before finally being dismissed. The Vixens’ showers didn’t allow a lot of room for privacy, and to stave off Veronica’s worries over me today, I had to act like showering with them all didn’t bother me. The most annoying part of it was the constant confusion. -Was the discomfort I was feeling jealousy or longing?

“Betty, your hand is bleeding” Veronica told me as I was rinsing out shampoo. Unlike me, Veronica didn’t feel the need to avert her eyes from other girls. I looked at my arms and noticed a small red trail, it looked almost pink in the suds. Cheryl hip checked me as she walked to stand under the shower head to my left.

“I must’ve cut myself – I have a first aid kit in the ‘Blue & Gold’ office,” the small excuse I gave seemed to satisfy her. “I have to edit something for this month’s edition so I might as well head over there”

“Well, if you want, I’m working on a project in the library, so if we’re done at the same time, I could give you a ride?”

“Yeah, sounds great V” I gave her a tight smile which she returned. Veronica glanced at Cheryl next to me, but didn’t say anything, so I tried to finish as fast as possible and get out of there.

The ‘Blue & Gold’ office was a safe heaven. Since I took over as editor for the paper I had a place to hide out in. -My mom couldn’t rifle through my things, I had my own desk and computer, and a place to hide out if things got too intense. The problem was the office wasn’t safe from one Cheryl Bombshell, who walked in not long after I finished going over the latest piece about budget spending in the prom committee. “Didn’t you want to let your girlfriend to play nurse?” her tone playful and taunting as she sauntered over, half draping herself over the main staff desk. Her head was tilted in a mock-concerned way, betting her eyelashes.

“Is there something you needed?” I asked, not taking my eyes off the computer screen. Midge’s fashion column was always riddled with typos and grammatical errors.

“Yes, _Lizzy…_ I needed to tell you to hide your lady boner better if you’re going to shower with my girls,” the printer whirled into action, undercutting my captain. The interruption wasn’t well received to say the least. Cheryl’s cheeks flushed, her features hardened, and she shot death glares at the machine. “If you can’t control yourself wait until everyone’s done, or you’re off the team” Heading over to the printer I tried to present myself as calmly and uncaring as possible. Though her words struck a nerve.

“Cheryl, I don’t know what you want or what you’re talking about. I have a lot of work left, so if you don’t mind…” I trailed off, dismissing her gently.

“Oh,” she laughed - sounding unhinged, “that’s where you’re wrong, Cooper. You don’t tell me what to do” Cheryl reached over to the crook of my elbow, yanking me around forcefully. I lost my footing and had to grip the table she was sitting on. My close proximity caught Cheryl by surprise, and I could feel my anger taking over. She never thought of the implications of her actions. Reacting quickly, I single handedly held her cheeks between my index finger and thumb, forcing her head sideways. I could see the band aid I placed on my palm (more so to appease Veronica), is soaked with blood. My heart pumping wildly, drumming in my ears, red taking over my eyes.

Leaning over, I whisper into her ear, “Do you think I don’t know what you’re doing? You have to find an excuse in training for staring at me – so you yell, and you belittle, and you mock. You come here, threatening to kick me off the team. For what? So I wouldn’t distract you in the shower? You think I don’t see you sneaking looks?” I don’t know what took over me. It was like I wasn’t controlling what came out of my mouth, or the tight grip of my hand. Cheryl swallowed audibly, there were goosebumps on her neck. I could see her pulse point strumming. I shifted my stance, so my free hand was grasping the desk in the gap between her legs. She was wearing a maple-red skirt that fanned around on the desk.

“Bet—"

“If I hear a single word leave your lips, I swear to God Cheryl, you will regret it,” I threaten. There’s a small nod of confirmation. “Is this what you wanted to see? To push me over the edge? How long would sweet, likeable, agreeable Betty Cooper would take before she puts you in your place?” She smells like her shampoo and maple syrup. I can’t help myself as I reach closer and bite roughly against her throat. My hand letting go of her face, instinctively holding her hip. A shuddering breath leaves her lips, and only now I realize she was holding it. I lean back and take a good look at her. She seems as a cross of shocked and turned on. Something primal in me is glad for both of those. Everything blurs, and I can’t tell who takes the first step, but our lips meet. Cheryl gives up control without me even asking. Although I’m used to it lashing harshly at me, her tongue is soft against mine. I could feel her angling forward on the desk, her center pressing against my wrist. I keep kissing and kissing her, a feeling of urgency in every movement, her hands don’t stop moving. From my hips, to my back, and later to my hair, untying it from it’s ever-present ponytail. Her fingers move between wet strands of hair, pulling me closer to her.

I don’t know where my courage came from, maybe because she was practically dry humping my wrist, but I decided to flip up Cheryl’s skirt. A small voice came left her lips, though, I think it was more due to the surprising act, and not to stop me. Leaning into her, I licked at her clavicle, and we both pant, her fingers tangle in the nape of my neck.

After probably leaving more than a few hickeys, I take a tiny step back. I have never seen Cheryl Blossom look so vulnerable. Scratch that, I haven’t seen anyone this vulnerable.

She can barely meet my eyes, a soft blush peeks from her cleavage to her cheeks where it meets her smudged red lipstick, breathing erratic, hands held forward in an attempt to draw me closer, not bothering to cover herself. I don’t know how long we were like this, but our breaths didn’t return to it’s normal pace when I got back into her space. I pulled her even closer to the edge of the table. I don’t know if it was instinct or she was that eager for me, but her left leg got propped up against the back of a chair in the process, opening her up for me, in invitation.

My right hand had a mind of it’s own, moving aside her underwear.

“Oh my God” she whispered against me, and for a moment I want to punish her for speaking – I told her as such. The punishment my mind seemed to settle on was to fuck her so hard she couldn’t walk straight. My finger enters her with no warning, yet easily, she’s so so wet for me. When pulling out, I replace it with two fingers, and the keening sound I’m rewarded with sinks into my bones. Thumbing her clit roughly, I kiss her, but she’s unresponsive, too overwhelmed. Before I can continue my journey south, she decides to finally reciprocate by biting my bottom lip harshly.

“Bitch” I murmur, shocked, halting the movement of my right hand, I push her to lay back on the big table. How would I be able to work at this table ever again is beyond me. I climb on top of her, my right hand never leaving her warmth. I wipe my face with the back of my hand as I lock eyes with brown ones. Red blood mixes with remnants of maple syrup tasting lipstick.

The new angle allows me to move my hand faster. I stop for a fraction of a second, pulling away to move down her bra. This has a huge effect on her – her back arches up to meet curious hands. Eyes half lidded, the red headed gasps at every swipe of my fingers. One hand moved back to Cheryl’s warmth.

“Betty, please” It only spurred her on. Right hand pistoning rapidly, mouth finding it’s way to pink nipples. Cheryl was trembling beneath her, her breathing more labored in each passing second. And a moment late she froze. Her walls clenching possessively around me, but I didn’t let on. I continued to rub at her. More and more, ears ringing as, I bit at the skin in front of me blindly. All I could do was feel her wetness, sweat that I tasted under my tongue, the smell of blood from my lip, mixed with her perfume. Her thigh found it’s way between mine, though I don’t think it was intentional, I found purchase at the friction I found there.

It was over just as quickly. She pushed me away lightly, probably from over simulation – she had come again between then and now. I hovered almost over her as she flattened on the desk, the tension has broken. Blue and purple had started to bloom all over her chest and neck, and I could not stop the prideful satisfaction that came with them. As if she could feel my eyes on her, she adjusted her bra and shirt to a more decent position. She reached hesitantly to comb my hair tidy with her fingers. The small act of kindness spoke louder than whatever happened in the last 30 minutes.

30 minutes.

I looked hurriedly at the clock that’s hung on the wall. Cheryl most have realized my train of thought, as she nudged me to stand up so she could do the same. My eyes caught her moving back her underwear to cover herself completely.

She stood up without saying much, walked to her bag and reapplied her trademark lipstick, as I tried to straighten my clothes, and found my rubber hair band, putting my hair up in the famous ponytail that seemed the perfect way to cover up my recent rendezvous. She got closer again, and I noticed she brought a band aid out of her bag. I haven’t even noticed that mine got ripped off at some point. She took my hand to hers and applied it softly. A whole new kind of tension grew in the room. Another forever that is just ours.

The door swung open. And into my little haven walked a confused Veronica Lodge. The girl at my side didn’t show a sign of flinching at the intrusion.

“Is everything ok?” My friend inquired, eyeing the situation wearily. Something in Cheryl’s posture changes and now she is once again the ice queen I had known my entire life.

“Peachy” Cheryl promises. Veronica looks between us, trying do discern what the hell was going on.

“Thank you, Cheryl, again, for the pointers for the routine” I lie easily.

“It was no problem,” her voice is lilting. She passes a concerned Veronica on her way out, sending a secret wink my way before disappearing to the hallway.

I go around to gather my things quickly, hoping that my best friend won’t pick up on the smell of sex in the room if we leave fast enough.

“Is everything ok?” She repeats now that our captain is gone.

“Yeah” I promise, giving her a small smile.

Girls like _me_ , don’t lie. Girls like _me_ , don’t fuck the head cheerleader in the school newsroom, against the desk. They don’t go home smelling like maple syrup, sweat and sex.

Girls _like_ me…. Well, I’m not sure why they do, but after that wink, I can tell at least one of them likes me for doing these things to her, and that’s all that I needed to know for now.


End file.
